


The Start of the Avalanche

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [41]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "university" challenge at primeval100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Start of the Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "university" challenge at primeval100.

University was supposed to be the start of it. The world your oyster.

Except that in Stephen's case the world had got smaller. Helen Cutter's office. Helen Cutter's house. Helen Cutter's bed. Helen Cutter's world – a husband, a life, an adventure, all of time and space and yet the guilt of it was like a pebble, stuck inside his shoe. A shoe he'd never take off.

Because then he'd be free. And he didn’t deserve that. If nothing else, university had taught him that after every lesson came a test. And this was one Stephen already knew he'd failed.


End file.
